Corrupted Shinnok
How Corrupted Shinnok joined the Tourney With the Jin-Sei's corruption, Shinnok became a more twisted monster than his Elder God self. Soon, he was confronted by a long dead Saiyan named Bardock who saw how Shinnok was destroying the world in the future. How to unlock *Clear Boss Mode with Shinnok on Hard. *Play 8000 matches For both methods, you must fight Corrupted Shinnok at Shang Tsung's Fortress. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with him by wishing for him from Shenron, or purchasing him for 725 Smash coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Corrupted Shinnok, wishing for him from Shenron, or purchasing him from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Corrupted Shinnok, Shinnok's more demonic form!" He will be seen left of Iago, right of Panther and below Jasper Batt Jr.. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Corrupted Shinnok holds evil energy in his hand. After the announcer calls his name Blasts lava out of his hand as the camera zooms saying "You cannot hope to survive!"" Special Moves Hellfire Beam (Neutral) Corrupted Shinnok shoots a concentrated beam of fire from his chest across the screen to burn the opponent. Hellfire Choke (Side) Corrupted Shinnok grabs his opponent by the throat to burn them and then delivers a burst of flames that sends them flying. Hellfire Slash (Up) Corrupted Shinnok forms a sword of lava and jumps into the air swinging it. Overhead Kick (Down) Corrupted Shinnok lifts his ankle above his head to bring it down on the opponent, which leaves a trail of hellfire and bounces them off the floor. Hellfire Rampage (Hyper Smash) Based on his Mortal Kombat X X-Ray move. First, Corrupted Shinnok uses telekinesis to lift up his opponent and fires a Hellfire Beam from his chest, breaking his opponent's ribcage, then he summons two rocks whilst his victim's still in the air and bashes the sides of his skull, breaking it. Lastly, he throws his opponent back down to the ground, breaking the front of the skull. Demonic Torture (Final Smash) Based on his Mortal Kombat X Fatality. Corrupted Shinnok summons a totem with sharp blades around it, then he summons two demons which carry the opponent towards the totem, brutally throwing him/her to the blades. The opponent's head and torso are impaled by the blades. Shinnok then proceeds to pull down his victim, tearing his victim's head off, and then rips the victim's body completely in half. As the victim's organs fall off from their body, the two demons feast on them. Victory Animations #Corrupted Shinnok makes the corrupted Jin-sei spiral into the air and shows the opponent's (2nd place in multiplayer) lifeless head saying "This is what awaits those who defy me: Excruciating, exquisite death." #Corrupted Shinnok waves his right hand covered in flames and says "What did you expect?" #Corrupted Shinnok gathers Netherrealm demons behind him and says "Embrace the darkness!" then the demons roar in triumph. On-Screen Appearance Shinnok absorbs the Jin-sei and becomes Corrupted Shinnok then says "Tremble before me, as I absorb Earthrealm's power!" Trivia *Corrupted Shinnok's rival is Goku's father who foresaw Planet Vegeta's destruction, Bardock. *Both he and his regular form share all their voice actors. *Corrupted Shinnok shares his English voice actor with Fujin, Erron Black, Hyou, Jack Mitchell, Two-Face, Revolver Ocelot, Ryu Hayabusa, Pain, Sunburn, Jake Muller, Kenshin Uesugi. Hanzo Hattori, Mitsunari Ishida, Pyrrhon, Kai Leng, Nova, Espio the Chameleon, Pinsir, Michael Korvac, Gensho, Arkham Knight, Talion, Dan Briggs, Kraken Isaac, Ho-Oh, Sinestro, Sol Badguy and Takeshi Yamamoto. *Corrupted Shinnok shares his Japanese voice actor with Galactus, Don Krieg, Akainu, Kenpachi Zaraki, Kratos Aurion, Yangus, the Number King, Overlord, Raoh, Wizpig, Ripto, Yeti, Hercules, Plo Koon, Smithy, the father of Krystal, Vincent Van Gore, Gorilla Grodd, Eddie Valiant, Aku, Vlad, King Lukas, Commandante Juan Acero, Thundering Rhino, Big John and Lexaeus. *Corrupted Shinnok shares his French voice actor with Sosuke Aizen, Anan 7, Kenpachi Zaraki, Monstar and Mukuro Rokudo. *Corrupted Shinnok shares his German voice actor with Light Yagami, Rudolf Von Stroheim, Hwa Jai, Omega Reg, Katsuyori Shibata, Kisuke Urahara, Second Hokage, Zhu Ran, Tokio Oshima, Lil' Hinox of the Hinox Bros, Cody Travers and Azuma. *Corrupted Shinnok shares his Arabic voice actor with Brocken Jr., Titanic Tim, Smoker, Buggy the Clown, Galdino, Jinbe, Bugaboom, Brad Wong, Remy, Komodo Joe of the Komodo Bros., the Fourth Kazekage Rasa, Raidou, Shivers, Nigel Charles Ratburn, Alex Louis Armstrong, Botta, Narciso Anasui, Vega, Black Shadow, Garuda, the Evil Twins, Tadakatsu Honda, King Kashue, Nenji "Okina" Kashiwazaki, Anavel Gato (in all his Mobile Suits), Kushimaru Kuriarare, All Might, Silver Fang, Gantenbainne Mosqueda, Piccolo, King Piccolo, Senkuu, Cronicle Asher (in all his Mobile Suits), Onoki, Captain Cold, Adon Coborlwitz, Richard Wong and Frieza. *Corrupted Shinnok shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Thouzer, Anubis Khan, Black Tom Cassidy, Ikkaku Madarame, Kokuto, Nnoitra Gilga, Seijuro Hiko XIII, Pierre Vieira (in Aquarion Mars), Dr. Eggman, Jecht, jushiro Ukitake, Rojuro "Rose" Otoribashi, Lord Raptor, Cornell, Tambourine, Hisoka Murow and Izuru Kira. *In Mortal Kombat X, Corrupted Shinnok was once the unplayable boss form of Shinnok, but now needs to be unlocked in Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers. Category:Mortal Kombat characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes Category:Characters who cause impact on the Results Screen